<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nimm einen tiefen Atemzug by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590031">Nimm einen tiefen Atemzug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockles, M/M, Shotgunning, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 5<br/>Dieses Zögern stachelte Jensen aber noch zusätzlich an, und ein verschmitztes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Nachdem er die Kamera platziert und den Knopf gedrückt hatte, nahm er seinen Freund an beiden Händen und zog ihn näher.<br/>Mit einem gehauchten Kuss und einem fragenden Blick war die Sache schließlich beschlossen, denn Misha konnte Jensen ohnehin nichts abschlagen; nicht, wenn er diesen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte.<br/>Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Jensen den Joint rollte. Langsam – seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz auf die Aufgabe konzentriert. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Misha ihn anstarrte.<br/>Als er fertig war, drehte er ihn zwischen seinen Fingern und nickte zufrieden.<br/>Ein leises Kichern von Misha riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Jensen drehte fragend den Kopf, während der Joint angezündet wurde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nimm einen tiefen Atemzug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sag mal, wer hat eigentlich den Scheiß gezogen. Du, oder?“</p><p>Seufzend hielt Jensen einen der Notizzettel in der Hand und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.</p><p>Mit <em>Füßen</em> konnte er nichts anfangen, jedenfalls nichts Erotisches. Die Füße von seiner Frau waren sexy, aber nicht die von Misha.<em> Sadismus und Masorchismus </em>... Als er sich das bildlich vorstellte, lief ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Ein klitzekleines bisschen vielleicht, aber ... nein.</p><p><em>Feederismus</em>. Misha ab und zu von seinem Eis schlecken zu lassen, ja ... aber – vor einigen Jahren hatte einen Film gesehen über dieses Thema. Mit Frauen so dick, als hätten diese bereits zwei weitere Menschen verspeist. Beim Gedanken daran, drehte sich ihm jetzt noch der Magen um.</p><p>
  <em>Gott, war das ekelig</em>
</p><p>Neugierig kam Misha näher und sah ihm über die Schulter.</p><p>Und was zum Geier hatte <em>Shotgunning</em> zu bedeuten?!</p><p>Er wollte nicht schon wieder Samantha fragen müssen und deswegen schubste er Misha aus dem Weg, schnappte sich den Laptop und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch in seinem Trailer.</p><p> </p><p>„Shotgun ...“, murmelte der ältere Mann und runzelte die Stirn, „ist das etwas mit einer Waffe? Russisches Roulette?“</p><p>„Nein, ich glaube das ist das, wo du in eine Dose Bier ein Loch stichst, den Ring ziehst und den Inhalt in einem Zug austrinkst“, erwiderte Jensen und tippte das Wort in die Suchmaschine.</p><p>„Ja genau“, lachte der andere und setzte sich neben ihn, „das hat bestimmt etwas mit Sex zu tun ...!“</p><p>Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden wurden fündig. Begeisterung sah aber anders aus.</p><p>„Verdammt, was ist das? Das soll erotisch sein?!“</p><p>„Shotgun ist eine Rauchübung, bei der Rauch von einem Mund in den anderen geblasen oder ausgeatmet wird. Zeitgleich inhaliert der andere. Man kann ...“</p><p>Jensen konnte nur diesen Absatz lesen, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.</p><p>„Scheiße; hol mal das Kabel aus der Schublade!“</p><p>Das besagte Kabel fand Misha nicht, aber dafür erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit.</p><p> </p><p>Mit einem fragenden Blick hielt er die kleine Dose in der Hand, in der sich, wie er feststellte, Gras befand, als er daran gerochen hatte, und fragte seinen Freund geradeheraus, ob er Drogen nahm.</p><p>Ein kurzes amüsiertes Schnauben entkam Jensen, als er erklärte, dass dies ein Geschenk von Jared gewesen war, aufgrund einer Szene, die er immer wieder versaut hatte. Daraufhin meinte sein großer, kleiner Serienbruder, dass er etwas lockerer werden müsse und so sah diese Hilfe aus.</p><p>Damit war die Sache erledigt und mit einem Schulterzucken wollte Misha die Dose wieder zurücklegen, aber Jensen kam da eine bessere Idee ...</p><p>Da beide ohnehin die nächsten Tage frei hatten und sich deshalb auch keine Sorgen zu machen mussten wenn der Kopf nicht richtig mitspielen würde, zum einen Jensen es jetzt ausprobieren wollte und zum anderen die Challange erfüllt werden musste, winkte er Misha wieder zu sich.</p><p>Mit einem Klopfen der flachen Hand deutete er seinem Freund, sich wieder neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzten und nahm die Dose und das Papier aus seiner Hand.</p><p>„Hast du schon mal Gras geraucht?“</p><p> </p><p>Natürlich hatte auch Misha früher ab und zu einen Joint geraucht und es war auch teilweise ganz gut. Aber dennoch zögerte er einen Moment, denn die letzten Erfahrungen die er gesammelt hatte, waren vor etlichen Jahren und er fand sich danach kotzend über der Kloschüssel wieder. Ausserdem waren die beiden auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten.</p><p>Dieses Zögern stachelte Jensen aber noch zusätzlich an, und ein verschmitztes Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Nachdem er die Kamera platziert und den Knopf gedrückt hatte, nahm er seinen Freund an beiden Händen und zog ihn näher.</p><p>Mit einem gehauchten Kuss und einem fragenden Blick war die Sache schließlich beschlossen, denn Misha konnte Jensen ohnehin nichts abschlagen; nicht, wenn er diesen Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte.</p><p>Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Jensen den Joint rollte. Langsam – seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz auf die Aufgabe konzentriert. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Misha ihn anstarrte.</p><p>Als er fertig war, drehte er ihn zwischen seinen Fingern und nickte zufrieden.</p><p>Ein leises Kichern von Misha riss ihn aus den Gedanken und Jensen drehte fragend den Kopf, während der Joint angezündet wurde.</p><p>„Was?“ fragte Jensen und spitzte seine Lippen als er ausatmete, um den Rauch wegzublasen.</p><p>Er nahm einen weiteren Zugund hielt kurz seine Luft an, bevor er erneut ausatmete.</p><p> </p><p>Misha nahm den Geruch wahr. Er mochte diesen Duft, mochte die schwere Luft. Es fühlte sich gut an – so, wie in eine Decke eingehüllt zu sein.</p><p>Jensen sah glücklich und zufrieden aus; eingehüllt in einer Rauchwolke, seinen Kopf zurückgelehnt, mit halb geschlossenen Augen.</p><p>Mit einem stummen Schulterzucken beantwortete Jensen die Frage, ob er das schon öfter gemacht hatte, bevor er sich aufsetzte.</p><p>„Okay. Du inhalierst, während ich ausatme“, sagte er schließlich, räusperte sich noch einmal und rutschte näher zu Misha, „und hör auf zu grinsen!“</p><p>Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger haltend, nahm er einen weiteren Zug, hielt ihn kurz im Mund und blies langsam wieder aus. Misha‘s Lippen waren nur einige Zentimeter entfernt, öffneten sich leicht und als er den leicht bitteren, zugleich aber auch süßlichen Rauch einatmete, hustete er.</p><p>Jetzt musste auch der jüngere Mann lachen. Beide wiederholten es und es führte zu demselben Resultat. Der Zweck war, den Rauch in seine Lungen fließen zu lassen, das wusste Misha auch und so versuchten beide es zum dritten Mal. Zwar hatte sich sein Herzschlag binnen Sekunden auf das doppelte erhöht, aber zumindest musste er nicht mehr husten.</p><p>„Jetzt kannst du rauchen, wie eine zivilisierte Person, oder muss ich dich erneut anblasen?“</p><p>„Du kannst blasen wo und wie oft du willst“, erwiderte Misha keck, mit einem versauten Schmunzeln.</p><p>Jensen atmete ein, lehnte sich noch näher zu seinem Freund und spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in der Brust flattern, nicht nur anhand der Gefühle dieser Droge, die ihn in Besitz genommen hatte, sondern vielmehr anhand der rosigen, leicht feuchten Lippen seines Gegenübers, die sich langsam öffneten und ihn erneut einluden. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf und als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berühren, gingen Misha's Augen weiter auf und reflexartig atmete er wieder ein.</p><p> </p><p>Mit jedem Zug fühlte der ältere Mann, wie seine Knochen schwerer und sein Gehirn leichter wurde.</p><p>„Mach das nochmal ...“</p><p>Jensen nickte und nahm einen weiteren Zug.</p><p>Weiche Lippen pressten sich sanft gegen Misha's Mund und sein Körper begann zu kribbeln, bevor er überhaupt etwas davon spürte. Dieses Mal nahm er sich die Zeit und atmete tief ein, als er spürte, wie Jensen in seinen Mund ausatmete.</p><p>Er war so gedankenverloren, dass er beinahe erschrak, als sein Freund sich zurückzog. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er erneut aus purem Reflex die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Freundes blickte.</p><p>Immer wieder teilten sie sich diesen Joint auf diese ganz besondere Weise, bis Misha sich ziemlich <em>stoned</em> fühlte. So, als würde sich alles in Zeitlupe bewegen. Seine Kehle brannte ein wenig vom Rauch, aber das war ihm egal – es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Jede Empfindung nahm er intensiver wahr. Jede Berührung schickte Funken durch seinen Körper und er konnte gegen sein träges, zufriedenes Grinsen nichts unternehmen.</p><p> </p><p>„Fühlst du dich gut, Mish?“, fragte Jensen amüsiert und es folgte ein langsames Nicken, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch einen zusammenhängenden Satz bilden konnte.</p><p>Als Jensen's Mund sich erneut um seinen schloss, atmete er nur kurz ein, bevor er seine Zunge an die des anderen stupste und die beide Männer sich inmitten einer Rauchwolke leidenschaftlich küssten.</p><p>Die ganze Situation fühlte sich für Jensen völlig surreal an, aber es war eines der geilsten Sachen, die er jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gemacht hatte.</p><p>Immer wieder küssten sie sich, die Zungen bewegten sich träge aber diese heißen Geräusche, die beide von sich gaben, führten dazu dass dieser langsame Zustand nicht lange anhielt.</p><p>„Jesus, Jens ... mach so weiter in dem Tempo und ich werde ohnmächtig!“</p><p>„Wenigstens werden wir gut schlafen“, konterte der andere mit einem breiten Grinsen.</p><p>Als der ältere der beiden Männer erneut seine Augen schloss wurde ihm schwindlig. Aber es war nicht unangenehm – im Gegenteil. Er mochte dieses Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit, doch diese Droge stellte mit seinem Freund das genaue Gegenteil an. Dieses Feuer in Jensen's Augen zu sehen und diesen Blick der ihm sagte, dass er diese Kontrolle nicht abgeben würde, machten ihn kribbelig. Aber das kam Misha ganz gelegen. Er würde ihn gewähren lassen.</p><p>Ungehalten stöhnte Misha in seinen Mund und wie selbstverständlich begannen seine Finger das Hemd seines Freundes aufzuknöpfen und der andere machte dasselbe, nur ungeduldiger.</p><p>Sein Herz schlug schnell, aber alles andere schien wie in Zeitlupe. Die Welt verschwamm und das einzige, was ihn am Boden hielt, war das Gefühl von Jensen's Fingern, als diese anfingen, sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Es war beruhigend und er fühlte sich wohl.</p><p> </p><p>Aber das war nicht genug Haut und in Windeseile zogen sich die beiden bis auf die Unterhosen aus, bevor sich erneut gegenüber setzten. Misha‘s Oberschenkel ruhten über denen von Jensen.</p><p>„Ein Zug ist noch übrig“, kündigte der jüngere Mann an, „wollen wir teilen?“</p><p>Misha wusste, dass er die Kontrolle über diese Situation verloren hatte. Während er damit beschäftigt war, Jensen nicht zu antworten, glitt dessen Hand an seinem Bein entlang und alles was er managte, war ein verwegenes Blinzeln und sich auf die Lippe zu beißen.</p><p>Ein Nicken als Antwort reichte und als er wenige Augenblicke später den Rauch in seinem Mund spürte, konnte er nicht anders als tief und scharf zu inhalieren, als sich Jensen’s Finger über seine Unterhose bewegten und weiter hinunter streichelten. Ungeduldig wand er sich, wollte mehr spüren, doch sein Freund zog seine Hand wieder zurück, alsbald Misha ausgeatmet hatte.</p><p>Jensen hatte Mühe, den Stummel auszudämpfen, denn der rationale Teil seines Gehirns, oder was davon noch übrig war, wurde vorübergehend durch den Drogenreiz unterbrochen.</p><p> </p><p>Es fühlte sich an, als wären Jensen acht zusätzliche Hände und mindestens vier zusätzliche Münder gewachsen. Beissend, saugend und leckend machten sich diese an seinem Körper zu schaffen. Immer wieder. Misha hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Jensen nahm dieses wunderschöne Gesicht in seine Hände und voller Leidenschaft glühend, zwängte er seine Zunge wieder in diese heiße Höhle, leckte über die entblößten Zähne, knabberte und saugte. Atemlos trennten sich die beiden und sahen sich einen Moment gierig an, bevor dasselbe Spiel erneut startete. </p><p>Misha wusste nicht einmal mehr, was aus seinem Mund kam, ob er überhaupt deutlich sprach oder nur mehr lallte. Er war so ... so nahe.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen's Mund klebte erneut auf seinem, als er mit ihm rückwärts ging bis die Bettkante an seinen Waden zu spüren war. Langsam ließ Misha sich zurücksinken und Jensen krabbelte über ihn, bis er</p><p>komplett auf ihm war und dieses Gefühl, was das Gewicht seines Freundes verursachte, entlockte Misha ein dunkles Austöhnen. Der jüngere Mann drückte ein Knie zwischen Misha‘s Beine, welche sofort geöffnet wurden, sodass er sein Gewicht dort verlagern konnte.</p><p>Dort begann küssend seinen Weg von der Kieferpartie und über das Schlüsselbein; leckend und beißen führte seinen Weg Misha's Körper hinunter.</p><p>Als der ältere Mann nach unten sah, verlor er fast die Kontrolle bei dem Anblick von Jensen's Lippen, die so um seinen Schwanz gelegt waren. Den Kopf leicht angehoben, flüsterte er rau und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.</p><p>„Ich will dich. Jetzt!“</p><p>Misha schien eine Minute lang seinen Atem anzuhalten bis er Jensen's Kopf zu ihm riss zu einem harten, beinahe brutalen Kuss.</p><p> </p><p>Mit dem letzten bisschen Blut, das noch nicht abwärts gerauscht war, mit dem allerletzten kleinen Tropfen mit dem er noch denken konnte, schickte er ein kurzes Dankgebet an den Himmel, dass die beiden alleine waren und alle von der Crew nach Hause gefahren waren, denn ... er würde sich nicht ausmalen wollen, was ansonsten passiert wäre.</p><p>„Will ... will dich sehen. Will dir zusehen wie du kommst. Ich werde dich ficken, Mish. Ich werde dich besinnungslos ficken. Mein Schwanz ... mein Schwanz in dir. Mish!“</p><p>Die Art, wie er das sagte ... es war nicht mehr als ein zusammenhangloses Flüstern, aber Misha konnte spüren, wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht anstieg.</p><p>„...“</p><p>„Gott Jens! Ich komme auf der Stelle, wenn du mich nicht warnst, bevor du solche Dinge sagst.“</p><p>Ein träges Lächeln des älteren Mannes, seine Augen wanderten für einen Moment zu Jensen‘s Lippen, bevor er in dessen Augen zurückblickte, als er merkte, dass dieser erneut mit ihm redete.</p><p>„... und du willst, dass ich es tue.”</p><p>„Jensen ...“</p><p>„Shhh ... Komm schon. Werde dich so langsam ficken. Langsam und hart.“</p><p>„Jens!“</p><p>Das war neu für Misha. Selten, dass sein Freund so dreckig sprach und wäre er nicht bereits so dermaßen erregt gewesen, er hätte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als er in die große Pupillen starrte – groß wie zwei Monde.</p><p> </p><p>Erneut vergrub er seine Zähne in die weiche Haut, saugend und beißend.</p><p>„Will dich schmecken ... will dich beißen. Hier und hier ... und da auch.“</p><p>Aber Jensen war nicht zu stoppen und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, während er auf die verschiedensten Stellen deutete. Misha hatte das Gefühl, den Herzschlag seines Freundes in seinen Ohren hören zu können, aber etwas dagegen unternehmen, das konnte er auch nicht. Dafür genoss er es viel zu sehr.</p><p> </p><p>Aber auch Jensen bemerkte, dass diese Erfahrung nicht dieselbe Wirkung auf Misha hatte, wie auf ihn selber und er hatte mehr als einmal die Befürchtung dass er unter ihm einschlafen könnte, als er sein Versprechen einlöste und in einem unglaublich langsamen Tempo immer wieder rein und herausglitt.</p><p>Seine Bemühungen verstärkend, dauerte es nicht lange, bis beide ihre Münder zusammenpressten und den Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen. Die sinnlichen Geräusche wurden geschluckt von dem jeweils anderen.</p><p>Auch für Jensen kam dann, unerwartet und relativ schnell, die Erschöpfung. Nur mit Mühe managte er es, die Kamera auszumachen, bevor er sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen ließ und seinen Freund umklammerte.</p><p>„Wäre ich nicht so müde, ich würde aufstehen. Ich verhungere“, jammerte er, aber als Misha seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss war auch der Hunger vergessen.</p><p> </p><p>Nächstes Kapitel</p><p>Tag 6</p><p>
  <strong>Cock Worship</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Jensen/Misha</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>